I know what you did while I was at camp!
by Aqua Rhapsody89
Summary: Sam and Otto head off to Maths Camp for 6 weeks, Reggie and Twister discover that they like eachother! But when Otto and Sam return from an eventful camp, mayhem is instore! CHAPTER 9 UP!
1. She'sA Girl

Title: I know what you last Summer While I was at Maths Camp! Rating: PG-13 Author: Aqua Rhapsody89 (lozzaj89@hotmail.com) Notes: My first RP fic! Be kind to me!!! ^_^ I love Reggie and Twister being a couple!! The are so good together. So I wrote a fic about them (or writing one). I also get to write this story out of my own experiences about going to a Maths Camp because I was a smart kid, I'm in the Advanced and we had to go on this camp, I wont tell you if I enjoyed it or not coz that will spoil the story. I have no idea how the American School System works so here is the following terms explained Advanced Math: Smart Kids Core Maths: Kids who struggle with Math Well enjoy!!! R+R!  
  
Chapter One: She's...A GIRL!!!  
  
It was the first day of the summer holidays. Naturally, Otto, Reggie and Twister were extremely happy. They were doing some hocky drills outside their houses. Sam walked out of his house holding a piece of paper looking sad.  
  
Twister: What you got there, Squid?  
  
Sam: Bad news guys, my advanced maths teacher is requesting me to go on this Maths Camp. He talked to my mom about it and she thought it was a great idea. Do I get a say in it? No. I'm leaving tomorrow.  
  
Reggie: Harsh Sammie.  
  
Twist: Just when you thought the squid could not get any squidyer, her comes, SUPER MATHS CAMP SQUID!  
  
Otto: Good one Twist!  
  
Reggie: Yeah Twister, (sarcastically) you're a real poet!  
  
Twister: I try! (Said with a sheepish grin)  
  
Sam: You know, there is a Core Maths camp group going on this camp. You know Twist, I'm sure your Mom would love you improving on your maths skills over the summer.  
  
Twister: Nice try Squid, but my Mom and Dad are on some second Honey Moon thing and Lars is I are just defending for ourselves. This is totally sweet coz I haven't seen Lars in 2 days!!  
  
Sam: Don't worry guys; I'm not going to subject you to what you consider pure hell.  
  
Otto: Damn strait!  
  
The gang laughed and was about to head down to Mad Town to have one last skate before Sam left, but Ray came out of the house and signalled Otto to come to him, Ray was not happy.  
  
Ray: Guess what came in the mail today?  
  
Otto: Erm, parcel for me.  
  
Ray: Try, Report Card.  
  
Otto: Oh, well, Raymundo, the thing about that is..  
  
Ray: Appalling grades in all of your subjects.  
  
Otto: Hay, I got and A+ for Sports!  
  
Ray gave a 'don't mess with me' look, Otto shut up quickly.  
  
Ray: And the worst of all Otto, an E in maths! That's not even a pass Otto.  
  
Otto: But.  
  
Ray: I just got off the phone with your maths teacher; he said he will pass you if you go on the same Maths camp that Mrs Dullard is sending Sam on, for different reasons of course. You will also have to do a make-up test on the things you learnt on that camp.  
  
Otto: But dad..this is totally lame.  
  
Ray: No buts now go pack your things! Oh, Reggie, I was very pleased with your results, well done!  
  
Reggie: Thanks Raymundo!  
  
Otto went back to Twister, Sam and Reggie as Ray went back into the house. The gang had overheard the discussion Otto and his dad had.  
  
Twist: BUSTED!!!  
  
Otto: Hay, you like, failed almost everything bro!  
  
Twist: But the difference is, My Mom will never no.ha ha ha!!!  
  
Twister pointed to the trash can which had his ripped up report card inside it. Reggie and Sam sighed  
  
Sam: Well, it looks like it will only be Reg and Twist here in sunny Ocean Shores.  
  
Reggie: It won't be the summer holidays without you Rocket boy.  
  
Twist: and without Squid, who will I rag on!  
  
Reggie: Can it dork, if your mom was not here, you would be going on this camp as well!  
  
Otto: Come on gang, lets go down to Mad town where Sam and I can enjoy our last hours of freedom!  
  
As the gang was skating down to Mad town, the following thoughts were going through Twist and Reggie's heads.  
  
Twist: (singing) I'm a lumberjack but I don't care, I work all day and.............................. Wait a second; I'm going to be spending the entire holidays with Reggie. No Otto, no squid, no...(gets distracted by dog running up the street)  
  
I've spent like, a day alone with Reggie, but never a whole six weeks. Oh, who am I kidding, everything will be fine, there no tension between Reggie and I. Wow, I never noticed how much she has "grown" in the chest area in the past few years, Oh My God, REGGIE'S A...GIRL!!!!!!  
  
I'm a lumberjack but I don't care, I work all day and sleep all night..and ALL THAT JAZZ!!!  
  
Reggie: I never imagined that I would be spending a whole six weeks with Twist, but, what are we like gonna, say to each other, sure we can go surfing and stuff, but we can't stay quiet for the entire holidays! If he was here, I would have asked Trent to come surfing with us, pity he is in New Zealand. He he, Twist was so cute when he thought that the glow worms in the New Zealand cave were gonna suck his brain out, if there is any in that boy. Gosh, were at Mad Town already, lucky I did not beef it, I've been staring at Twister all this time. Wait, I have?  
  
Well, what do you think? I know it's short but it will get better. Please r+r. Reviews are like chocolate to me!!! Please give me some!!!! Next chapter, Reggie + Twister...ALONE! This will be excellent! Buh bye peoples!! 


	2. Thank the Tree Root

**Title: I know what you did while I on camp**

**Rated: PG13 (I've taken the PG13ness up a level this chap, (NO TWIST AND REG ARE NOT GONNA….YOU KNOW) but a bit more swearing in this chapter.)**

**Disclaimer: (I forgot to put this in the last chapter!) I don't own Rocket Power; it belongs to Nickelodeon and KC! Nick smart…not me!**

**Authors Notes: So Many Reviews!!! Thankyou so much if you reviewed. The last chapter was a very rushed job! So I forgot to mention some thing. I'm 14 years old; I'm not some 105 old person who watches rocket power! Reggie is 16 and they guys are 15. I have an illness called "writing short chapter-itus" so I'm sorry everyone! Now on with the story!**

**Chapter 2: Thank The Tree Root! (You will see as you read)**

The gang said their last goodbyes when Otto and Sam were getting in the taxi which would take them to the bus station which would take them on Math camp.

Twister: Goodbye Otto man, have fun at hell.

Reggie: Have fun Sammie, I'm sure Otto will have fun with all those algebra equations!!! 

Otto: Dad, do I really have to go, can you live with the fact that you ruined my summer?

Ray: That is just one fact that I'm just gonna have to learn to live with Rocket Boy.

Ray closed the door to the taxi and it drove away..

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sam: Don't worry Otto, It's not all bad!

Otto: Sure Squid, sure.

Sam: Gosh, I can't wait for all the Rock Climbing, Abseiling, canoeing and other extreme sport activities the camp organises us to do in our free time.

Otto face lit up,

Otto: What the……. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was half an hour since Otto and Sam had gorn, Reggie and Twist were heading down to the secret spot to do some surfing. The secret spot was the only place they could go because Rocket Beach was backed with shoobies. It was the summer holidays after all, tourists were everywhere!

Twister: Wow, the waves are excellent!

Reggie: Well, what are we waiting for, last one in is a total shoobie.

Twister: Reg, it kind of is a bit lame doing that with just the two of us,

Reggie: Yeah, your right, well, lets just get out there.

Twister: Yeah, sure…..

Reg and twist paddled out to the waves. Twister caught the first set.

Twist: (thinking) _Wow, Reggie is……HOT! I can't believe I never noticed her until now! Wait Twist, you can fall for your best bro's sis! And she would never be interested in me. I know Reggie has a crush on Trent, I'm nothing compared to him.………………………… Oh Shit, Reg is watching me surf, what if I beef it? I'll totally embarrass myself! Wait, when have I NOT surfed in front of Reggie……………………..CRAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Twister fell off his board and smashed into the water. Reggie paddled to him to see if he was ok.

Reggie: You ok Twist?

Twist: Yeah, I'm fine, just beefed it!

Reggie: You sure, you have a hot looking chest……!?!?!?! I mean a bruise on your chest!!..........Sorry Twist.

Twist: (in a mocking voice) that's cool Boobie……Opps, I mean Reggie!

Reggie had an insulted look on her face; she splashed Twister with water playfully.

Reggie: You are so dead, dork!

Twist: You're gonna have to catch me first Reg!!!

Twist paddled to the shore, with Reggie close behind. _He is so cute without his shirt on! Reggie thought to herself. They were both running around on the beach, when suddenly Twister tripped on a tree root. Reggie was running at such a fast speed that she tripped on the same root and fell on top of Twister. Reggies face planted on Twist's chest._

They both had had extremely embarrassed looks on there faces. Their cheeks were both burning. Reggie looked so beautiful; Twist was stupid _not to kiss Reggie!  He kissed her, expecting to be rejected, but he wasn't. Reggie kissed him back passionately. Everything seemed so perfect, they both seem to have moulded into each other. Suddenly, out of nowhere, they herd some familiar voices, it was Ray and Tito._

Reggie: Oh man, Ray and Tito are coming!!

Twist: So, I don't care if they see!

Twist kissed Reggie on the cheek.

Reggie gave a puzzled look

Twist: Joking, Joking!!!

Reggie: Quick, run for it!

Reggie and Twister ran away, avoiding sight of Ray and Tito. 

Reggie: (thinking) _Oh man, what the hell was that! Where did Twist learn to…. We were kissing for like, 10 minutes! But who kissed who? Dose he feel the same way I feel or did he feel like he just had to go along with it. This could destroy our friendship for good, oh man!_

Twist: _I'm the biggest ass hole in the world! God, "I don't mind if they see" What the hell was that? Reggie probably thinks I'm just a horney fifteen year old. She must hate me! Man I'm screwed! No wait, I'm a Lumber Jack but I don't care……………_

_Oh shut up you Lame-o!!!!_

**If it was not for the Tree root that Reg and Twist tripped over, they never would have kissed!! Get it???? Well, what do you think? Please Review!!!! I think I might have put their first kiss a bit too early in the story but oh well. I suck at writing kissing scenes so I'm sorry that is was Lame! Next Chapter, A talk that will make or break Twist and Reggie's Relationship and what's this about extreme sports at a Maths Camp? Later…much!**__


	3. All is Revealed

**Title: I know what you did while I was on camp**

**Rated: PG14**

**Author: Aqua Rhapsody89 (lozzaj89@hotmail.com)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Rocket Power I would have made this a real episode! I just have to write about it instead!**

**Authors: Thankyou Reviews, I love you all!!!! ^_^ **

**Here is a few question some of you asked that I will answer!**

· **A Tree Root as a Root of a Tree that sticks out of the ground because the tree roots are too big to fit into the ground (trust me, I trip over heaps at school)**

· **The reason I write in scrip form is because it is a TV show, if you see my Harry Potter Fics they are written the other way. I find it easier to write in scrip form so yeah! It's not changing!**

· **I'm Sorry about my typos! I'm the only one who proof reads my fics. I'll try better next time, but I'm getting a new computer tonight and if I don't post in the next 15 mins ill lose the fic!!! So I'm kind of rushing here!**

**Well enjoy the fic and Review!**

**Chapter Three: All is revealed **

Otto and Sam were on the bus heading for maths camp. It was the eighth hour into the trip; Sam was reading a book while Otto was staring at a very boring landscape outside the window.

Otto: So squid, what's this about extreme sports at a maths camp?

Sam: Well, if the camp was just pure maths, then who would go? They need to give us some reason to go!

Otto: How come you did not tell me this earlier?

Sam: I didn't know either I took a closer look at the enrolment form! It's gonna be so cool, abseiling, canoeing and something called the flying eagle and High ropes? 

Otto: Well, whatever it is, it sounds totally rad!

Sam was about to say something until one of the teachers, who looked old and had a Taco Bell shirt on, stood in front of the bus to address the kids.

Mr Christen: Hello kids, I'm Mr Christen, I will be the organiser of this camp. Now if you have any questions, please fell free to ask myself or Mr Brown who is sitting over there.

Mr Brown was the total opposite to Mr Christen, He look to be in his early twenty's, tall and very handsome! The girls sitting in front of Sam and Otto were whispering things like "Wow, he's hot" and "He can teach me maths any day!" Otto made obvious gagging noises which made the girls turn around and roll their eyes.

Mr Christen: I am now passing around your time tables and map of the camp, please study them because you will start your classes as soon as you settle in.

Otto and Sam looked at their time tables, they were in different maths classes but the free time activities were the same. 

Otto: Do we really have to do this much maths?

Sam: Well, it's a MATH camp!

Otto: Oh yeah!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Twister and Reggie were sitting on the curb in front of their houses, both puffed out from the run from the secret spot. They were both looking at the ground, afraid to meet each others eye.

Reggie: Erm, we need to talk about what happened just then.

Twister: Yeah, Reg, I'm sorry for what I said and taking advantage of you like that. I was a total lame-o. I guess because of the situation I just….

Reg: No Twist, it's not your fault. I'm sorry for making you think that you had to go along with it.

Twist: But you didn't Reggie, I wanted to kiss……

Twister realised the mistake he said in his words, he face went bright red and Reggie started crying.

Twist: Oh carp, Reg, don't cry, I'm sorry, err, maybe I should go…

Reg: I'm crying because I'm happy dork! I never knew you liked me?

Twist: Yeah, for a while now, but I thought your heart was set on Trent, so I never got my hopes up. I knew you would rather Trent over me.

Reggie was talking between sobs.

Reg: If you thought that Twist then you don't know me as well as you thought you did. Trent was just a stupid crush. There is a difference between crushes and love you know. You're twice the guy Trent is.

Twist hugged Reggie and Reg cried on his shoulder. Then Twister whispered into her ear.

Twist: If I knew you loved me I would have kissed you a long time ago.

Twister stroked the side of her face and kissed her softly. They both could not believe that everything turned out so perfect. Then they heard Ray's car pull up, with Reg and Twist's surf boards on the roof of the car. Luckily Ray did not see the kiss but yelled out to them from the car.

Twister: (Whispered to Reg) We can never get any time alone, can we?

Ray: You guys must have left the Secret Spot in a hurry to leave your boards behind?

Reggie: Oh, we left them behind? Well…..err…..

Twister: MUTAN SHARKS WITH LEGS WERE CHASING AFTER US!

Ray: Really, and I'm Santa!

Twister: You are!?!?!?

Ray: These boards are expensive guys, be a bit more careful next time.

Reggie: Sure Pops! Listen, Twist is working on the video and I was gonna help him with it. Do you mind if I spend the night at his house or something?

Ray: That's fine Reg.

Reggie: Thank Raymundo!

Ray Went into the house, he was carrying some old monster movies in his hand, so there was no doubt that he will be pre-occupied with that!

Twister: What are you talking about Reg; I'm not working on any video?

Reggie: Didn't you say yourself that we never get any time alone? 

Reggie winked at twister flirtatiously.

Twist: Ohhhhhh….

So Twist and Reg headed to the house hand in hand. Every thing was they way it should be. Perfect. 

**Another chapter to add to my collection of very short chapters! The next chapter is going to be solely on Math camp with Otto and Sam. Otto and Sam will have to face such thing as math, crappy camp food, math, a bunch of bitchy girls, Math, the "Flying Eagle" and more Maths! I know the is an R/T fic but most of things I'm going to write about really happened to me on math camp, and I want to devote a whole chapter to it! Don't stop reviewing! C ya! **


	4. Life at math camp

**Title: I know what you did while I was at camp.**

**Author: Aqua Rhapsody89 (lozzaj89@hotmail.com)**

**Rating: PG13**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RP, Nick and KC do. If I owned rocket power.... (Thinks of owning rocket power and faints from happiness)**

**Authors: I'M SO SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER CAME OUT SO LATE! School is very busy at the moment. I have exams in a week and I'm going on tour with dancing so that means no computer for 2 weeks. I really don't like this chapter! Thankyou so much for the people who reviewed the last chapter!!! I luv you all! Ok, happy reading guys! Don't forget to review!**

**I dedicate the chapter to my best friend Jenny! May we be best friends forever!**

**FOR PEOPLE WHO DON'T READ AUTHORS NOTES (I'VE READ THE REVIEWS AND I KNOW SOME OF YOU DON'T READ THEM!) THIS IS NOT A TWIST/REG CHAPTER; THIS CHAPTER IS ABOUT OTTO AND SAM ON MATH CAMP! SO YEAH, THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH REG/TWIST PLOT! (MAYBE IN A FEW CHAPS AHEAD BUT, YEAH!)**

**Chapter four: Life at Math Camp. **

It was one week since math camp had started. It was four o'clock at night and Otto and Sam and the other boys in the dorm were fast asleep (Otto especially because he stayed up to twelve working on a maths assignment). Otto got a rude awakening when the top bunk bed suddenly broke. Otto came crashing down onto a hard wooden floor. Sam woke up with a fright.

Sam: Huh? What the…..Otto are you ok?

Otto: How would you feel you suddenly fell a meter and a half out of bed?

Sam: Good point. 

Otto: I'll be fine. It will just be a bruise on the arm. Not like I totally beefed it or anything. 

Sam: (reaching for his glasses) Looks like the railing came of your bed and you rolled out! Come to mention it you do toss as turn a lot.

Otto: So I'm a restless sleeper. Who cares?

Sam: The person on the bottom bunk does!! I think there is a spare bunk opposite us you can crash in.

Otto pick up his sleeping bag and was about to hop into bed when he heard a noise. A giggling noise.

Otto: Squid, do you hear something?

Sam: Yeah, the girls have been blabbing all night! Don't they realise we can easily hear them?

Otto: Well, I can't get back to sleep now, gotta get up in 2 hours! Might as well see what the girls are blabbing on about. 

Sam: Ok, but it won't be that interesting.

Sam and Otto listened to what was happening in the next dorm. 

*~*~*~*~*~

A group of six girls, Lizzie, Jackie, Sandra, Gillian, Anne, and Sally were huddle up in a corner of the girl's dorms, playing truth or dare.

Lizzie: Ok, now that I had to reveal my deepest darkest secret that I like to wear my underwear on my head around the house. It's your turn Gillian, Truth or Dare?

Gillian: Erm, Truth.

Jackie: Betta make it good Liz.

Liz: Don't worry Jackie, this is excellent. Did you cheat with your boyfriend Alan for Barry?

Gillian: Well, er…. Barry fancies me, not me for him. And I never cheated on Alan.

Sandra: You wish Gillian!

Gillian: Shut up, Bitch!

Anne: Come on, lets not get in a huff.

Gillian: Ok, Dare!

Liz: Ok, I dare you to……..

Sally: Sadducee Otto Rocket!

Liz: Well, I was going to say lick the wall but that's 10 times better!

Gillian: Come on guys, I can't do that, what will you do if I don't?

Sally pulled out an entry of Gillian dairy.

Gillian: You stole from my diary you…

Sally: Erm, you wrote your stupid diary entry using MY paper that was in MY folder! DUR!!!

Jackie: It not so bad, he is not that bad looking, if he went up to me I wouldn't say no!

Sandra:  Looks like you have to kiss Rocket, on the mouth, by the end of the day, or else the whole camp sees this diary!

Gillian: Fine then, it won't be so bad; I think he has his eye on me anyway!

All the other girls sighed and to bed, they had to get at least one hour sleep!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Back in the boys dorms Otto and Sam were speechless.

Otto: What the hell was that?

Sam: Well, looks like you will be in for a lot of fun today!

Otto: Shut up Squid, crap, GILLIAN is ment to kiss me! How does she think I have her eye on her, I don't even like her, she's a bitch, all of that group of girls are! What am I going to do! And she has a boyfriend back home! This stinks on ice!

Sam: Yeah, Gill is a total bitch, I had to do my assignment with her and I was paired with her for canoeing! I guess you will just have to avoid her at all costs.  

Otto: Glad I don't have to deal with this junk at home; I'd never dare you or Twist to kiss Reg or something. Especially Twister, Reg would whomp me if I did!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was the middle of the day and Sam was in his advanced math class, Otto was in the Core class, studying a problem. To Otto's dispar, Gillian walked over to him.

Otto: Oh, hi Gill. What are you doing here?

Gillian: Mr Christen asked me to help out the core kids, and out of the goodness of my heart, I did. So, do you need any help?

Gillian was battering her eyelids so much that Otto was surprised that she didn't get dizzy.

Otto: Oh, no thanks. In fact, I was going to go….er…. over there, to the flying eagle. To…use it. Err….later Gill………………….much!

Otto walked as fast as he could to the flying eagle, hoping Gill would not follow. Gill was left standing there, speechless.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Later that afternoon Otto and Sam were at the flying eagle with the rest of their maths groups, Gill and the other girls were there.

Mr Brown: Ok girls and boys, this is the flying eagle

Mr Brown pointed to this rope suspended between 2 trees about 40 meters above the ground. Hanging from it was a rope which was attached to a full body harness that Mr Brown was holding.

Mr Brown: Ok girls and boys, what will happen is that we will strap you up into half body harnesses. While one person is on the flying eagle, the job of the rest of kids is to attach themself to the rope over there and hoist the person on the eagle up by running backwards into the air. So, who wants to go first?

Everyone was reluctant to be the first to go, except for Otto of corse! 

Otto: Man, this thing screams 'Otto must have the first go' I'll do it!

Sam: Wow, I didn't see that coming!

Otto noted his sarcastic expression.

 Mr Brown: Good for you, Otto! Come and get harnessed everyone!

As everyone was getting harnessed, Gill, Lizzie and Jackie approached Otto and Sam.

Gillian: Oh my god Otto, it's really brave of you to go first! Like, it's so cool.

Otto: Well, that's just the kind of guy I am!

Sam: Really girls, don't encourage his already big ego!

Otto: SQUID!!!!

Lizzie: Well, Gill, now is as good of time as ever!

Gillian: No, not here!

Jackie: Or else…..

Jackie was waving the diary in her hands. Otto knew what was going to happen, so he started to walk away quickly. Jackie than started to read the diary,

Jackie: Dear Dia…….

Gillian than started sprinting to Otto and then pashed him on the lips, everyone was watching them, including some kids who were walking to high ropes. Lizzie and Jackie were laughing their heads off; Sam was blushing and feeling sorry for Otto. As for Otto, it was a mixture of anger and embarrassment. He was able to pull away from Gill, but everyone was convinced that the kiss was real. Sam, being the quick thinker he is, distracted the teachers; he was not going to let one of his best bro's get into trouble for something he did not do.

Mr Brown: Otto, you ready to go on?

Random person: I don't think Otto's finished going on Gil…..

Otto: Er, I just realised that Gill and myself have a project to finish, so, we are just going to go and….finish it!

Gillian: Sorry Mr Brown

Mr Brown: Ok then, Math before pleasure I always say!

Otto and Gillian went to a Small classroom.

Gillian: Well, this is not very romantic!

Otto: ARE YOU WACKED OR SOMETHING? 

Gillian: Come one Otto, it was just a dare that Lizzie and Jackie dared me to do! 

Otto: Do you see a councillor? Or are you just too wacked to realise that what you did was totally stupid!

Gillian: They were going to read my diary out to everyone, and besides, you were giving off the right vibes to me anyway!

Otto: NO!! As if I would, Look, I know you have a boyfriend, I over heard what you were saying last night. I can't believe you would do that to your boyfriend. I'd never go out with someone who would two-time me like that! I think you're a total Shoobie!

Gillian: A what??

Otto: Oh never mind! Crap, what is my dad going to say, if he finds out about this I'll be dead! I can hear it now. "You are to never to go skating again!" You really screwed thing up, bitch!

Gillian: Look, It's just, never mind, just piss off, ok!

Otto: Whatever, later

Otto went to walk away but then Gill shouted at him.

Gillian: You know, you're not the only one who is embarrassed and hurt here!

Otto went to the boys' dorm; he was going to wait for Sammy. Gillian went back to the girls' dorm, she laid down on her bed and then she burst into sobs. Otto heard her crying and he wondered. Is there a reason for Gillian's behaviour? 

**FINALLY THIS CHAPTER IS DONE! I really don't like it. I so want to get back to the Twister/Reggie Plot. There will be no more chaps on math camp, everything will be explained when Otto and Sam get back. ** **As for the next chapter, it's a stormy day (so that means no surfing, no skating) so Twist and Reg decided to discuss some…things. Here are some random words to keep you guessing: Lars, parents, drugs, ****Trent****, Otto, reaction. I will not be updating for a couple of weeks because of Exams, so expect the next chapter in 4 weeks! Sorry guys, c ya!**


	5. A Rainy Day

**Title:** I know what you did while I was at camp.

**Author:** Aqua Rhapsody89

**Rated:** PG13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rocket Power, Oh Nick and KC, I bow down to you!

**Authors Notes:** Thanks to all the people that reviewed Chapter four. Seeing them in my inbox just lights up my day! I'm sorry that this chapter took over a month to come out! I wrote the original draft of the chapter on the bus while on tour with my dancing, but when I got home I changed it two times. And also when ever I go to write, I get distracted by those damn good RP fics some of you are writing! My favourite is "Harved and Hockey"!  Also you can now find this story on "Rocket Power Heat". Possibly one of the best, most frequently updated RP sites I have seen!! Thanks for putting up my story Aaron! Well guys, happy reading! 

**Chapter five: A Rainy Day**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  

For the past three weeks, Ocean Shores saw nothing but perfect weather, but that was not the case today. It was a horribly windy, stormy day. This caused the waves to be too choppy and for Mad Town to be closed for the morning. So, Reggie and Twister were forced to spend the morning inside, unlike the other days. Where they surfed, skated, played hocky, and had the occasional snog behind Twist's house. All the typical things people in love do. Twister and Reggie were sitting on the window sill in Reggie's room, watching the weather.

Twister: Man, I wish the weather would fine up so we can go skating. I haven't skated in ages!

Reggie: We only just got back from the Mad Town midnight skate only seven hours ago!!!!!!

Twister: Yeah, but we spent most of that night behind the half pipe doing……. By the way Reg, that thing you do with your hands is really perverted!

Reggie: And you think there was something better that we could have been doing in that time! And anyway, I nailed some killer moves last night.

Twister: On your board or on me!

Reggie grabbed one of the pillows on her bed and hit him with it

Twist: Chill Reg, you know I don't think before a say things!!! I saw the McVerial you did and It was awesome. If Rocket Boy saw it he would flip!

Reggie: Speaking of things Otto would flip about, you realise that Otto won't be happy with us being together.

Twister: Yeah, but Otto is my best bro. I'm sure he would never think that I would ever do anything to hurt you.

Reggie: It's not that, it's just; you know how every thing has to be about him. He would probably think that we would rather be each other's friend than his. 

Twister: Yeah, but I'm sure he will except us in time. He accepted that I was a better than him at street luge…..eventually!

Reggie: That's true. Man, I thought Raymundo was gonna be major harsh when I told him about you and me. But he was surprisingly cool with it.

Twister: Would he have any reason to be uncool with me, I mean, I am after all, me!

Reggie: You definitely have hung around Otto for too long, wonder how Sam and Otto are going at Math camp anyway?

Twist: Oh Reg, I almost forgot, Squid wrote a letter to us. Here.

Twister passed the unopened envelope to Reggie and she opened it, she read it aloud. Twister was happy that she did because then he did not have to read it.

_Dear Reggie and Twister_

_How are things in __Ocean__Shores__? Hope you are having a good holiday!_

Twist: You have no idea Squid!

Twister grabbed Reggie from behind and kissed her on the neck and shoulders. While he was doing this Reggie kept reading

_Well, everything was good here on the first week. Otto was improving on his math and I even found a new law to find the area of a circle. We also did such things as high ropes, abseiling and canoeing. Every thing was great, until some girls played a really mean prank on Otto. One of the girls was dared to kiss Otto in front of the whole camp! He was pretty pissed off about the issue. Now I don't see Otto around much anymore, it's as if he is pre-occupied with something. I did see him last night, while I was writing this letter, I asked where he was going and he just said "Out". But I talked to our math teacher and he said that Otto was doing well in his studies. He should pass the make up test.  Well, only three weeks till we get back to Ocean Shores, hopefully we can sort everything out then. Catch a wave for me guys!_

_From Sam_

_Ps. If you two have not hocked up yet THIS IS YOUR WAKE UP CALL! I saw the way you were looking at each other at Mad Town before I left and only Otto was unaware that you totally digged each other! So, if I don't see you two together when I get back I'm going to make sure you get together. Is that clear?_

Reg and Twist just stood there with their mouths open, they paused a minute, speechless.

Twist: I always knew Squid was too smart for his own good! Poor Otto, what a mean bunch of shoobies!!!

Reg: Yeah, what Sam described is the typical Otto-cycle. If he is embarrassed or angry he will withdraw himself into an anti-social state of nothing, then he will get over it and act like nothing happened. It happens all the time when I beat him at something!!

Twist: Yeah, Otto can be stubborn.

Reggie was eager to change the topic, so she brought up an issue that was bothering her.

Reggie: How is everything at your house with no parentals there for the past three weeks? Lars has not been giving you a bad time?

Twist: I hardly ever see Lars anymore. Coz mum and dad aren't here he goes out every night and gets pissed with Pi and Spuds and if I do see him, he is hung over! At first I was cool about it. I enjoyed not being beaten up on a regular basis. But the sober lame-o bully Lars is way better than the depressed, puking on our dads shag rug depressed Lars! Don't tell Otto but I'm worried about him.

Reggie: Oh, that's harsh Twist, are you sure you're ok.

Twist: Yeah, sure I'm ok! You would be to if you found your empty bottles of vodka and half open condom boxes under your brothers bed!!!  

Twister said this sarcastically and Reggie frowned.  Reggie hugged Twister and they held the embrace for a while. Twister couldn't believe that he had such a caring girlfriend. Everything in their relationship was so perfect. Twister was wishing that the rest of his life was this good.

Reggie: What ever happened to the good old Lars that only wanted to whomp our hocky team? Don't worry about him Twist, He will come around…

Twist gave here a confused look.

Reggie: Ok, maybe Lars is too much of a dumb ass to come around, but once your parents come home everything will get sorted out. Don't worry about his life! Just worry about yours!

Twister: Yeah. That's right Reg! Lars can be a lame-o if he wants to.

Reggie: (laughs) God, I never would imagine the Twister three years ago caring so much for his brother.

Twister: Well, I guess I've matured, haven't I?

Reggie: GIANT MONKEY'S!

Twister: AHHHHHHHH! WHERE????

Reggie laughed and moved to sit on Twister's lap. Twister moved away.

Twister: Just because you brought up the monkeys, I'll never kiss you again!

Reggie: That's harsh Twist, real harsh. Well, I'll guess I'll learn to live without it even……

Twister pulled Reggie onto his lap and kissed her passionately. Reggie moved to face him so her legs were hugging his. They were so hypnotised by each other that they did not noticed that the rain stopped. Finally Reggie noticed through the corner of her eye that it was sunny outside. She lightly pushed Twist away and cupped her hands around his face.

Reggie: You know Twist, the rain has stopped, we could go and tear up Mad Town? With the change of weather Conroy would have opened it up!

Twister: Why would I want to go to Mad Town when there are other things I'd rather do!

Twister stroked her hair and she kissed him softly. Then she got off his lap and started putting her blades on.

Reggie: If Otto heard you say that, he would whomp you!

Twister went to grab his blades and started putting them on.

Twister: And the fact that I'm now the boyfriend of his totally rad sis is another reason for him to whomp me!

Reggie: Trust me Twist, when he comes back we will talk to him and he will be totally cool with it in the end. We also have to have discussion about what Sam said in his letter, but in the mean time…..LAST ONE TO MAD TOWN IS A TOTAL SHOOBIE!!!

The two raced out of the house and bladed to Mad Town, it promised to be the best skating session all holidays.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, that's chapter five. Chapter six; The return of Otto and Sam, with the help of Twister, Otto learns to except _more _than Twister's relationship with his sister, but with the return of someone else……..will Otto change his mind about Reggie being with Twister? This chapter should be longer than the rest so it will take me a while to write! So expect the next chappie in a month! PEACE OUT!! 

Luv Aqua Rhapsody89


	6. Unexpected Surprises

**Title:** I know what you did while I was at camp!

**Author:** Aqua Rhapsody89

**Rated:** PG13

**Disclaimer:** After talking with the Nick people, they told me that I can't own Rocket Power and that it still belongs to Nick and KC!!! 

**Authors notes:** Wow! I got this posted earlier than I thought; I have spent every spare second writing. I have been busy going to parties and heaps of Christmas shopping!! So here is my present from me to you!!! The next chapter!! YAY!!! Hope you enjoy it! Oh yeah, a lot of you said that I should have expanded on Ray's reaction to Reg and Twist. It's funny because in the original draft of chapter three, I was going to put Ray's reaction in!! But I cut it out! In this chapter I have put in someone else's reaction which I hope will compensates for it! Well, keep the reviews coming in! Enjoy the fic

Ohhh, WAIT!!!! Thankyou for the "My Immortal" and "Cell Block Tango" Reviews!! I'm glad that my first songfic/angst was a success! Thankyou! I love you all!

**Chapter six: Unexpected surprises.**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Reggie, Twister, Ray and Tito and Paula were waiting outside their street for the taxi taking Otto and Sam home. It was a warm summer day and Reggie and Twister were sad about going back to school in just three days, but they had to admit, this summer was pretty great!

Ray: Gee, I hope Otto is not too agro!

Tito: I'm sure he will just be happy to be home, brother!

Paula: Look! Here comes the taxi!

The taxi pulled up to the curve and Otto and Sam exited the taxi. The cabbie help them with their bags, collect his pay and drove off. Paula ran up to Sam and gave him a big hug. Twister could not help but laugh to himself. Ray, despite Otto's protest, gave him a hug too.

Ray: I'm proud of you Rocket Boy! 

Tito: Well done on your make up test little cuz!

Otto: Thanks Raymundo and I'm not little anymore Tito! I'm 15 you know!

Tito: *laughs* Ok then li…..I mean not little cuz!!!

Otto: Very funny Tito!

Ray:  Well, I'll leave you alone to catch up with Reggie and Twister. I'm sure that you will have plenty to tell each other!

Reggie gave a weak smile as Ray and Tito entered the house. Paula went to her house as well.

Reggie: Man, it's great to see you guys again!

The group did their first woggie in six weeks.

Otto: Man Twist, you so should have come, you would have loved all the stuff we got to do. Well……except for the maths part!!

Twister:  Well, I think the maths part would not have been worth it!! How about we all go to Mad Town, I really think you need a session to forget everything you learnt!

Otto: Great idea bro! Let me get my gear.

Otto went into the house to get his blades. This gave Sam, Twister and Reggie some time to talk.

Sam: So, did the content of my letter have any effect on your relationship?

Twister: CO…N….TEN…T????

Reggie: Your letter was about two weeks too late Sam.

Sam: Really! Wow, I'm happy for your guys.

Reggie: So, you're not mad?

Sam: Why would I be? I was wondering when you would finally admit that you liked each other!

Reggie: How's Rocket Boy?

Sam: He was still pretty distant, but in the last week he perked up a bit, and it's because……….

Before Sam could finish Otto came back. With that Sam left to get his gear.

Otto: Is Squid going to get his gear?

Twister: Yeah, he is. So, Squid told us that some shoobie chicks played this prank on you.

Otto: Ohhh that. Well, I was pretty pissed off about. But by the end of the camp I got to know Gillian, she was the girl that pulled the prank on me. 

Reggie: But didn't she kiss you in front of everyone, I mean, that's gotta be bad for your rep! 

Otto: Yeah, it sort of did not do any good for it. Luckily no teachers found out about it. But as I sad I got to know Gill and it really was her so called friends that were the snobby bitchy shoobies. Gill was just a victim of peer pressure and I helped her out with some issues. Like the problems with her home life. Then our relationship became closer than just friends, if you know what I mean.

Twister: Well, what a coincidence, guess what happened to….

Reggie stepped on Twisters toe!

Twister: OWW!

Reggie: Otto the psychiatrist, never would have thought! But Sam was pretty bummed that you ignored him a bit.

Twister: You and a GIRL!!!!!......Bro!!!!!!!

Otto: Yeah, we had a talk on the bus, I apologised and everything. It's all good. And Gill and I swapped e-mail addresses and stuff so we still can keep in touch!

Reggie: Otto, Twist and I need to tell…….

Before Reggie could finish her sentence Sam returned with his gear. 

Otto: Well, now that Squids here, LAST ONE TO MAD TOWN IS A TOTAL LAME-O!!!

With that Otto raced off to Mad Town with Sam following behind him, well, a fair few meters behind him. 

Reggie: Well Twist, I tried. Maybe we can talk to him at Mad Town. 

Reggie then took off to Mad Town. Twister was about to follow her when a familiar car pulled onto the curve. It was Twister's Parent's 

Twister: Mum, Dad, you're home. A day early?

Sandy: Well, we just could not wait to see our little Maurice and Lars again.

Twister sighed.

Raul: Where is your brother anyway?

Twister: Um, not sure. Probably hanging with his friends or something; how was your holiday?

Sandy: It was wonderful Maurice! So, what did you get up to while we were away?

Raul: Nothing too naughty???

Twister: No. Errr, but, I did…..errrrr….hookupwithReggieRocket. 

Twister was a bit reluctant to telling his parents this, but he thought he would have to do it sooner or later.

Sandy: What?? My little Maurice has a girlfriend. Awwww how cute!!!! They grow up so fast! Don't they Raul?

Raul: Hold on dear. Maybe a little too fast. Maurice, are you sure you are ready for a girlfriend, I mean, Are you sure you really like this girl in that way?

Twister: Yes, last time a checked I did anyway! 

Sandy: Raul, I think it's time you and Maurice have a talk about……you know…..the birds and the bees.

Twister: Mum, Dad, chill, it's ok. I know about relationships and sex and all that stuff, we learnt at school.

Twister parents were shocked that Twister was so not naïve.

Twister: Anyway, Lars is the one with the sex tendencies, not me! Opps…..er….off to Mad Town, See ya at six thirty!

Twister skated off to Mad Town. Sandy and Raul were shocked and now urgent to know what Lars was doing! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was two hours since the gang arrived at Mad Town. Otto was doing some McTwists on the half pipe, Sam was in the bowl. Even though Reggie was feeling a bit apprehensive about telling Otto about her and Twist, she was glad that the gang was back together after six weeks. Otto was about to attempt a very tricky McVairial. Sam and Reggie decided to watch him.

Reggie: Hay Otto, after six weeks you may be a bit rusty!

Twist: I don't see any rust on him?

Twister said this as he entered the skate park.

Sam: Not literally Twist! What took you so long anyway!

Twist: Mum and Dad came back a day early and they talked to me and stuff.

Twister winked at Reggie and she knew it was about her and Twist. She sighed and thought. Does everyone know about us except Otto?

Otto: No worries Reg, this move has my name written all over it!

Otto launched into the half pipe and started to attempt the move, as usual, he completed the move flawlessly.

Otto: Whose da king baby!!

Twister: All right Otto man!

Otto: Thankyou, thankyou. I'll be happy to sign autographs for you all!

Sam: Not even maths camp could change Otto! Well, I better go back home and unpack and stuff. 

Otto: Yeah, I should head home too, I'm pretty beat! You coming Reg? Twist?

Twist: I'll stay back for a bit, I need to take care of some things.

Reggie: Yeah, me too. Tell Dad I'll be home in about half and hour.

Otto: Whatever, later!

Otto skated off

Sam: See ya guys. Have fun snogging!

Then Sam also left.

Reggie: I can't believe it; you can't even go one single day without snogging me!

Twist: Who could blame me when you absolutely beautiful! 

There was a thought in the back of both their heads that they should not be doing this while Otto did not know about them, but, as most teenagers know, hormones can be just too powerful! Twister pulled Reggie up to his body and kissed her passionately. Reggie kindly returned the favour. 

~*~*~*~*~

Otto was skating home from Mad Town; he was a block away from Mad Town and could feel the cool evening breeze though his hair as he skated along, this was an unfamiliar feeling as he usually wore a helmet.

Otto: Crap! I left my helmet at Mad Town. Hmmm, Raymundo will kill me if I leave my helmet at Mad Town, and the fact that I skated without a helmet! Might as well walk back at get it!

Otto walked back to Mad Town, Thinking about certain things. Such as what Gillian was doing now? What Gillian was doing now? And not to mention what Gillian was doing now! As he entered Mad Town to get his helmet, he saw a sight that he did not want to see. Reggie and Twister were KISSING, and not the type of kissing you saw in Disney movies! Otto was shocked! How could his best friend and sister do this to him! They weren't even aware he was there. He felt like punching Twister in the face.

Otto: Hope I'm not interrupting anything?

Otto said this with a cold voice. Reggie and Twister looked up to see Otto standing there. They both did not know what to say.

Reggie: Otto…..just let me……

Otto: How long has this been going on for?

Reggie: We hooked up while you were at camp. Otto please, just listen…

Otto: Twist! How could you do this to my sister!! Damn it! She is not your screw tool!

Twister: How can you think that I would abuse Reggie, one of my best friends like that? If you really think that I would do that then you don't even know me.

Otto: I don't think I want to know you right now Twist! Dude….SHE'S MY SISTER!!!

Reggie: Otto, stop being a first class ass hole and listen to me! I love Twist, and he loves me back. I'm sorry you had to find out this way and we were wrong for doing what we did while you didn't know. But you're just going to have to accept us. Twister is still your best bro!   

Twister: What Reggie and I have is like what you have with Gillian!

Otto: But……I….errrr. I guess I was wrong. Twist, I'm sorry for yelling at you like that. And Reg, I'm sorry for just being a total ass hole. Where still buds right?

Twister: Yeah bro, we are.

Otto, Twist and Reggie did a group woggie.

Otto: But Twist, if you hurt my sister in any way, you will have a very angry person after you. And Raymundo, who would be equal to about five angry people!

Twister: I don't think you have to worry about that Rocket Boy! We should go now, I told my parents I'd be home at six thirty! You coming Rocket Girl?

Reggie: I'll catch up to you. You guys go!

Otto: Ok then, later!

Twister and Otto skated off, but they only got two blocks away from Mad Town when Otto realised that he forgot his helmet again!

Otto: Shit! Twist, I left my helmet at Mad Town again. I should go back for it….again!

Twister: I would come with you but Mum and Dad will totally bust me if I'm late! See ya bro!

Twister skated off to the direction of his house and Otto once again walked back to Mad Town. But when he got there, he saw a sight that he did not expect to see. Reggie and Trent were behind the half pipe, kissing. Otto could not believe it; he accused the wrong person of 'using someone as a screw tool'! Reggie was the one who was 'playing the field'.

Otto: Well, I guess I was wrong; my sister IS a screw tool!

Otto grabbed his helmet and skated off as fast as he could. Reggie turned to Trent and slapped him in the face.

Reggie: DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!

Reggie skated off, felling hurt and knowing that when she got home, there will be a very angry person to deal with. Two people if Otto tells Twister and a whole town if word gets out. She did not know how she was going to deal with this. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

DUM DUM DUM!!!! Poor Reggie, what is she going to do!! Next Chapter, Reggie tells Otto her side of the story and tries to correct his wrong impression. But will he get to Twister first!!! Fasten your seatbelts people; it's going to be a bumpy ride!! Merry Christmas and happy New Year everyone! I'm going vacation to the beach (it's summer over here) for the New Year so I will not have a computer for a week! And I might take a break from writing for some fun in the sun!! (Even thought I love writing, I might even write while I'm sunbaking)! So chapter seven (wow, I can't I've kept this fic is going for so long!) will be out end of January. But hay! This chapter was posted a week early so yeah, who know!! Enjoy your summer/winter break guys!!!

Luv Aqua Rhapsody89!


	7. Believe Me

**Title:** I know what you did while I was at camp.

**Author:** Aqua Rhapsody89

**Rated: **PG13

**Disclaimer:** If any of you are from Nickelodeon or Klasky Csupo and you like my writing and want to give me a job as a staff writer for Rocket Power. Then feel free to email me!! Just don't sue me. SADLY, UNLIKE THE PEOPLE AND NICK AND KC, I DON'T OWN ROCKET POWER! 

**Author's Notes:** Thankyou to all the people who reviewed the last chapter! You guys rock!! Hope you all had a safe Christmas and New Year! My new years resolution, to finish this fic, get better grades in English and Drama and to start a new fic called "the waves of Bondi" I won't reveal what it's about yet but you will love it! Just a few points you guys mentioned in reviews.

'Evil Trent' - Yes I know Trent is 'Evil' in this fic and this is the only person I'm deliberately writing 'out of character' for. From day one of writing this fic I knew that he would do what he did to Reggie. Tent is my least favourite character anyway so yeah, it's my fic and I control them!! Ha ha ha!!! Now that I think about it I could have used Lars but then you don't have that 'Reggie liking Trent' thing. 'Otto's reaction to Reg and Twist' – I know the reaction was a bit speedy but that reaction is not the main issue to the story. From the very beginning I wanted to write the "non typical" Reg/Twist fic. The main issue of the story is the reaction to the Trent hitting on Reggie! 

Ok, sorry if I went a bit agro! ^_^;;;;;;. Thanks for your notes and keep them coming! You guys are the reason I write!! I'm not really happy with this chapter so yeah, I'll see what you guys think. Ok, happy reading guys!!

**Chapter Seven: Believe Me**

~*~*~*~*~*~

Otto: But Twist, if you hurt my sister in any way, you will have a very angry person after you. And Raymundo, who would be equal to about five angry people!

Twister: I don't think you have to worry about that Rocket Boy! We should go now, I told my parents I'd be home at six thirty! You coming Rocket Girl?

Reggie: I'll catch up to you. You guys go!

Otto: Ok then, later!

Twister and Otto skated off. Reggie smiled; she really didn't have anything to do. She just felt that Otto and Twister could use some time alone to catch up. She was about to drop into the bowl when Trent, Reggie's pre-teen crush, called out to her.

Trent: Hay Reggie, is that you?

Reggie: Oh, hi Trent. How was down under?

Trent: Good, I guess. But I missed Ocean Shores a lot, probably because you were there.

Reggie blushed. 

Reggie: Oh, thanks Trent, but…

Trent: Why don't you come back to my house, and I'll show you a good time.

Reggie: Are you hitting on me?

Trent: Reg, don't play dumb with me. I know you have liked me since you were twelve. I have been waiting for you to tell me, but I just could not resist you ass any longer.

Reggie: HELLO DORK! I got over you months ago and why would I want to go out with anyone that talks such trash. And I'm with Twister so you can just…

Trent: Wait a second. Did you just say that you're with Twist? Did you feel sorry for him or something? That immature boy probably does not even know how to get with someone.

Reggie: Piss of Shit head! I'm out of here.

Trent grabbed Reggie's arm forcefully and pull her into his body.

Trent: I'll show you how a real man does it. 

Trent started to kiss her violently and started to put his hands down her pants. Then he heard a voice which made him stop.

Otto: Well, I guess I was wrong; my sister IS a screw tool!

Otto grabbed his helmet and skated off as fast as he could. Reggie turned to Trent and slapped him in the face.

Reggie: DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!

Reggie skated off, felling hurt and knowing that when she got home, there will be a very angry person to deal with. Two people if Otto tells Twister and a whole town if word gets out. She did not know how she was going to deal with this. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As Reggie skated along all of these thoughts were flooding her head. When did Trent become such a jerk? What was she going to say to anyone? Did anyone see them? What if Twister hears? This scandal would destroy their relationship; she could not afford to lose Twister. The thought of it made tears go down here cheeks. Blinded by tears, she ran into someone, knocking them down. It was Sam.

Reggie: Oh, gosh, sorry Sam. Are you ok? Why aren't you home?

Sam: I'm fine, just running an errand for mum. What about you? Why are you crying? How did you get that bruise on your arm? Where's Twist?

Reggie explained everything to Sam between tears. Sam was speechless, He could not believe what he just heard.

Reggie: If Otto tells Twister….

Reggie could not even finish her sentence as she started to cry harder. Sam hugged Reggie, he felt his t-shirt get wet from her tears. Sam always loved Reggie like a sister, and hated to see her in such a state.

Sam: I know Reg. I know. Don't worry, everything we turn out ok in the end. God, I could kill Trent for this. But first we should find Otto. And I'll be there to help you.

Reggie dried up her tears and whipped her face with the side of her t-shirt.

Reggie: Thankyou Sam. You're a true friend. Let's find Otto.

Reggie and Sam skated off as fast as they could to the Rocket's house. They entered the house and ran up the stairs to Otto's Room. As they burst the door open they sore Otto, lying on his bed, looking at the ceiling.

Sam: Otto! You must listen to Reggie. 

Otto: God, Twist, Trent and now Sam. My sister, the bike everyone has had a go on! 

Sam: I can't believe you can say that about your sister!

Reggie: Sam, I think you should leave. This is something that Otto and I need to talk out.

Sam: Ok, but Otto, you just choose the words you use to describe Reggie very wisely. 

Sam walked out the door and left Otto and Reggie to talk, well, not talk, scream at eachother.

Reggie: Before you say anything Otto let me exp….

Otto: No need Reg, I've got it figured out. With pretty boy Trent not around Twister was a convenient person to screw around with until Trent got back. "I'll catch up to you, I have something to do" my ass! You had this planned from the very beginning. You make me sick! Twister really loves you, how could you hurt my best bro like this? And I thought he would be the one to hurt you!

Reggie felt like that she just took a bullet to the chest.

Reggie: SHUT UP OTTO! LET ME EXPLAIN. TRENT HIT ON ME!!! I WOULD NEVER TOUCH HIM! THE REASON I HAD "SOMETHING TO DO" WAS BECAUSE I WANTED YOU AND TWIST TO CATCH UP!

Otto: Come on Reg! I know you have always had a crush on Trent and he would not do that! And that is the lamest excuse I have ever heard.

Reggie: I did a few months ago but not anymore!! God Otto, Do you think that cheating on Twist is something _I_ would do?! I would never cheat on Twister, I love him!!!!

Just when Reggie finished her sentence Ray entered the room. He heard some of the shouting from downstairs.

Ray: Reggie, Otto. Why are you yelling so loudly? Let me guess, some brother sister disagreement, right? Anything you wanna tell me?

Otto: Umm, yeah sorta Raymundo. But it's cool; Reggie and I are sorting it out. Right Reg?

Reggie: Oh yeah, it's all good. No need to worry pops!

Ray: Are you sure? I've could have sworn I heard you say……….

Otto: No really Dad, it's ok.

Ray: Alright. Dinner will be in ten, if you guys are hungry. 

Ray walked out the door and closed it. He sighed.

Ray: It used to be so simple to solve their problems when they were kids. Teenagers, who can figure them out these days?

Back in Otto's room, Reggie was confused. Why didn't Otto bust her?

Reggie: Why didn't you bust me?

Otto: One, I didn't want to totally embarrass both of us and Two; I'm not sure what to think right now.

Reggie: Trent grabbed me and kissed me against my will Otto. If you can't believe your own sister then………I can't call you my brother.

Reggie exited the room with tears rolling down her cheeks. Otto saw the bruise on her arm, and I didn't look like the type you get from beefing. The thought crossed his mind. Could her sister be telling the truth?

After five minutes of pondering his thoughts in his room, Otto decided to go downstairs for dinner. He saw that there were only two places set at the table. Ray and Otto served their food and went to sit at the table.

Otto: Where's Reggie?

Ray: She went over to Twister's just then. You know how you teenagers like to do things spontaneously and all. 

Otto: Yeah. I guess.

Ray: Otto, both you and Reggie are growing up. Gee, it seems like only yesterday that you took your first ride on a surf board. I know you must think that her being with Twist is a bit weird; at first I thought it was a joke! But Twist has a good heart, and would never hurt Reggie and will still be your best friend no matter what. 

Otto: I know dad, but, it's just, there are other thing that are bothering me.

Ray: I know I'm not good at these father-child talk things but I just want you to know that whatever happens, you should support your family like your family supports you, and I mean, things are going to change over the years and they don't call your teenage years the 'dumb years' for nothing and…….

Otto got up and went to hug his father. Even though Otto may seem a bit selfish sometimes, he was always glad to have a father who cared for him.

Otto: I get it Raymundo! Thanks for the advice!

Ray: Any time Rocket Boy, any time.

Otto helped ray clean up after dinner then he went to the living room to watch TV. At eleven o'clock he decided to go to bed. Walking up the stairs he thought to himself.

_I wonder if Reggie told Twister about what happened with __Trent__. I mean, she is still over at his house. Maybe Reg was telling the truth?? __Damn it! I don't know what to think right now. I mean, Squid even said……. Oh, I said that mean stuff to Sam. What am I going to do?_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After walking out of Otto's room, Reggie went to the upstairs bathroom to clean herself up. Her face was damp with salty tears and her eyes were bloodshot. She did not want Ray to see her in this state. 

Reggie: Why doesn't Otto believe me? And why didn't he tell Twister about what he saw? Even though I fear the worst would happen if I tell him, I guess I have to face the music. 

Reggie walked downstairs and she saw that Ray was just about to serve dinner.

Reggie: Dad, do you mind if I go over to Twist's for a bit, there is something I need to tell him that can't wait.

Ray: Sure Rocket Girl, as long as it's ok with Twister's folks.

Reggie: Yeah, I'll ring before I go over. Thanks Raymundo.

Ray: No worries. 

Reggie walked out of the kitchen to use the phone, she dialled the number, the phone was answered after three tones.

Sandy:  Hello, Sandy Rodriguez speaking.

Reggie: Hello Mrs. Rodriguez, its Reggie here. Err… I know that this would seem a bit rude but to you mind if I can come over and talk to Twister for a sec? It's kind of important.

Sandy: That's fine Reggie. Maurice would be glad to see you. I'll tell him to wait outside for you ok?

Reggie: Thank you Mrs. Rodriguez.

Sandy: Wait. Before you go, let me just say that I'm glad Maurice is going out with such a nice girl like yourself.

Even though Reggie knew that she did not do anything wrong, she was feeling very guilty.

Reggie: Oh, thanks.

Sandy: Bye dear.

Reggie: Yeah, see ya.

Reggie hung up the phone and started to walk to Twister's. She knew that the discussion they were about to have could break their relationship. If her own brother didn't believe her, than why would Twister? Reggie felt like she could kill Trent right now, for causing such madness. As Sandy said, Twister was outside his house, waiting for her.

Twister: Hay Reg. What's up? Where did you get that bruise on your arm?

Reggie: Twister, you are not going to like where this conversation is going, but you have to trust me on this. 

Twister: This conversation is not going to New Zealand is it? Because those brain sucking glow worm thingies really freaked me out!

Reggie sighed; trust Twister to say something like that at a time like this. Reggie then felt that tears were running down her cheeks again.

Reggie: TWISTER!!

Twister: What??? Oh man, I'm sorry Reg. Don't cry. Was it something I did?

This just caused Reggie to cry even harder and between tears, she explained everything to Twister. Hoping that unlike Otto, he would believe her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Again, I leave it at a cliff hanger!! But that just make it more interesting, right? Ok, I see you are all ready to throw tomatos at me so I'll move on. Next Chapter, Twister's reaction and revenge on Trent. But by who? Otto, Reggie, Twister or Sam? I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out but I'm going to the beach (again, lol) with my friend and school starts up soon! L So it will come out in at least a month!!! Ok, I see you are ready with those tomatos so I'll leave!! Later dudes! Don't forget to review!

~*~Aqua Rhapsody89


	8. Friends and planing the Revenge

**Title:** I know what you did while I was at camp!

**Author:** Aqua Rhapsody89

**Rated:** PG13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rocket Power, blah blah blah. Oh Powerful Nick and KC, I bow down to you! ^_~

**Authors Notes:** Hay guys!!! Thankyou for your reviews!! NO, DON'T HURT ME RELAXING PIKACHU!!! ^_^;;;;; (shields face) he he he! In case you guys are wondering, my friend and I had a great time at the beach!! I saw some guys on the beach who reminded me of Otto and Twister. I drove my friend nuts with the F.U.N song from SpongeBob and my constant "Twister-ism's". I'm sorry the chapter took so long to upload, but for the past three days it has been storming and I have had the computer unplugged because of the lightning. The sky is looking blue now but the weather dude said it was going to storm tonight!!! :(  Plus I have been very busy with back to school preparations. But finally, here is chapter eight! OH, if you are wondering, this fic probably has about two chapters left. Then I will write a one shot song fic (you will love the song I have picked! Here is a clue "________ Idol") as a follow up to this fic. Well, enough of my blabbering. Don't forget to R+R. Oh, thanks for reading "Let Go" if you read it!

**Chapter eight: Friends and planing the Revenge **

Twister: So, you're saying that Trent did this to you. So that's how you got that bruise! Reggie, are you ok??

Reggie: Oh Twister you have to believe me………wait a sec, you believe me?

Twister: Why wouldn't I, Reg? I mean, ever since we were kids you always stuck by me and you were always honest about everything. Oh, and there is the small fact that I LOVE YOU and there is no other person I would trust more than you.

The thing Reggie loved most about Twister was his good heart. She knew she was very lucky to have him.

Reggie: I'm so sorry that this had to happen Twist.

Twister: It's not your fault Reg, I mean, I'm not feeling that good towards Trent right now but there is no reason that this has to be pinned on you! I still find it weird that Otto didn't believe you.

Reggie: So do I. What if he….

Twister could see that Reggie was about to cry again.

Twister: You can sleep over at my house tonight if you want, give Otto some time alone to get over himself.

Reggie: Are you sure Twist? I mean, I was sure you were going to be tweaked with me.

Twister: As I said, why would I be?

Reggie: Twist, I really don't deserve you as a boyfriend!

Twister just sighed and put his arm around her. After clearing the arrangement with his mum, Twister and Reggie walked up to Twister's room which, as always, was a mess. Twister's thoughts were troubling him; he didn't know how to describe his feelings which were a mixture of anger, jealousy and blind rage towards Trent. He believed Reggie's story whole heartedly, but he just could not help it. He wanted to hurt Trent for causing such harm for Reggie. Twister's feeling towards Otto where poor at the moment too. Twister was wondering why Otto was being such a coot! Twister thought that it would be best not to mention his true feeling about the situation to Reggie; she has been through too much tonight. Twister would play it cool, for tonight anyway. Reggie sat on Twister's bed, and he followed.

Twister: So Reg, what do you wanna do? Errr, we could watch some movies, we could talk, we could…

Reggie: Just hold me.

Twister did so, Reggie closed her eyes and let herself rest her head against his shoulder. Reggie was in pure contentment. To her, being held by her true love was the best feeling in the world. 

Reggie: I love you, Twister Rodriguez.

Twister: I love you too, Reggie Rocket.

Twister stroked her hair, Reggie looked truly beautiful. Twister knew he was lucky to have her, even though others were trying to ruin his luck.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Around eight o'clock the next morning Otto was heading over to Mad Town with his skateboard. He thought that maybe shredding the half pipe would clear his head a bit. 

Otto sighed.

Otto: Something tells me that I made a big mistake last night.

Otto was about to skate down the hill when he saw Sam coming out of his house. From the look on Sam's face, he was not happy to see him.

Otto: Sam, you have every right to be tweaked at me….

Sam: Dam straight Otto! Reggie's your sister; I can't believe that you didn't believe her. I believe her, and Twist obviously believes her.

Otto: Wait a sec, how did you know that Reg was at Twist's?

Sam: I saw them talking outside last night, Reggie looked pretty upset. 

Otto: I know, I know! I was a total ass hole to her. I felt so guilty after she left for Twister's.

Sam: You surprised me last night Otto. Out of all people, I thought you would have understood her feelings as you were in a similar situation yourself at maths camp.

Otto felt the reality slap him in the face. He totally forgot about what Gillian did to him the first time they met and how embarrassing it was. 

Otto: I'm the lamest person in the world. Sam, I'm sorry I yelled at you last night. But still, I can't believe Trent…

Sam: First impressions are not always correct Otto. At first impression Gillian was a preppy snob and Trent was a nice person. As time goes on people show their true colours and you discover who they really are. And I don't think I'm the one you should be apologising to.

Otto turned around to discover Reggie and Twister coming out of the house. Otto and Sam ran up to them.

Otto: Reggie, Twist! I was a grade A loser last night…

Twister: Bout time you realised that bro! Where do you get off treating her like that?

Otto: I don't know, I guess I was still edgy about you guys being together and when I saw Trent hitting on Reg I came to conclusions too quickly. Reggie, I'm sorry I called you those horrible names. I was being a jerk, maybe an even bigger jerk than Trent. 

Reggie started to feel tears behind her eyes again.

Reggie: Do you realise how much you hurt my feelings?

Otto: I know Sis; I'm the worst brother in the world. I can't believe I did this to you, I'm so sorry and I'll do anything to make it up to you.  Twist, Sam. I'm sorry I was a jerk to you guys too. Please forgive me…

Reggie thought to herself, she was still hurt from last night, but Otto was her brother, and he realised how much of a jerk he was. By the look in Otto eyes, she could tell he was truly sorry.   

Reggie: Well, I don't think you're as big of a jerk as Trent.

Reggie and Otto went to hug each other. Otto usually hated being hugged by his older sister, but not this time. He was just glad that they were friends again. 

Twister: Well, we can't stay mad at our best bro, can we Squid?

Sam: I hear that!

WOGGIE WOGGIE WOGGIE!!!

Reggie: Well guys, now that everything is cool. LET'S MAD TOWN BOGGIE!  I'll meet you guys back here in five minutes; I need to get my gear.

Reggie went into the house to get her gear. Even though the gang was back together again, Otto still felt guilty. What could he do to make it up to Reggie?

Twister: You're very lucky that she forgave you bro.

Otto: I know, I wish there was something I could do for her.

Sam: Well, I wish I could do something for Trent, a painful something.

Twister: Yeah, he deserves it!

Otto:  SQUID, YOU'RE A GENIUS!

Twister: Dude, we already know that. You don't have to brag for him.

Sam: Hay!!!

Otto: No Twist. How much would you like to take revenge on Trent?

Twister: Dude that would be sweet! I'd love to teach him a lesson.

Sam: Otto, before you go overboard, let me just add that you can go to jail for punching someone in the face.

Otto: No, I'll resist that temptation.

Twister: Do I have to?

Otto:  I'm thinking more along the lines of a prank!

Twister: Great idea Otto-man.

Sam: Are you sure about this Otto, It could backfire.

Otto: I have to do this Sam, for my sister. Don't you wanna teach that lame-o a lesson?

Sam: Ok, count me in! But how will we pull this off; we go back to school the day after next!

Otto: That will not be a problem. Twist, you hang out with Reggie for today, Sam and I will do the rest.

Twister: Dude, I would not rather do anything else! Here she is now, later!

Twister ran up to Reggie, who looked surprised to see Otto ad Sam go into the house.

Reggie: Aren't Otto and Sam coming with us?

Twister: Err…..Maths Camp called them; they have to….errr……return this super remote control calculator they borrowed, but then this dog ate it and now they are trying to find the dog using Sam's computer! So it looks like it's just you and me today!

Twister looked pretty proud of himself for coming up with such a _believable story. Reggie did not buy it for a second. She knew the guys were up to something, but what? She thought she would find out sooner or later, so she decided to go along with it._

Reggie: Oh, ok then. Guess it will be just us two. Do you wanna hit Mad Town?

Twister: You bet I do!

Twister grabbed his gear and skated off with Reggie to Mad Town. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Sam: So, what type of prank do you have in mind?

Otto: A big one, one that would embarrass Trent on a huge scale!!

Sam: Such as………

Otto: Well, I don't know yet.

Sam sighed.

Otto: But I know a person who can help us out.

Otto grabbed the phone and rang Gillian's number. She was the best person for pulling pranks Otto had ever known! He would know, being a victim of one of them at maths camp. After talking on the phone for an hour, Otto hung up, grinning from ear to ear. 

Sam: So….what did she say?

Otto: Dude, this is going to be totally sweet!  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, what do you think? Hope you like it! I'm sorry that this chapter was short but as Otto said the next chapter is going to be "Totally Sweet"! In the next chapter, the prank war begins! Will it be a success or will it backfire? Like the Rocket Power gang, I go back to school the day after next!! NOOOO!! I DON'T WANT TO GO!! So once again, life will become a stressful mess and writing will be taking the back seat! But I will try to get it out as fast as I can. Plus, I have to ask my friends for some advice on the next chapter! (Jenny if you are reading this, HELP ME!!) Don't lose hope. I will continue updating!! Trust me!! ^_^ Well, don't forget to press that little button on the bottom left hand side of your screen, come on, you know you want to! ^_~ later dudes!

Luv Aqua Rhapsody89


	9. Revenge Part One

Title: I know what you did while I was at camp.

Author: Aqua Rhapsody89

Rated: PG13

Disclaimer: In a parallel universe where thing I don't own, I do own. Yes, I would own Rocket Power but sadly it is reality and in this universe, Nick and KC own RP.

**Authors Notes: **

Look, I know it has been two months since I last updated, **I'M VERY SORRY**. You can hit me over the head if you like! But a lot has been going on in my life. First, a few of my so called "friends" (like Trent) have shown their true colours. I now know who my real friends are (luv ya guys)! School has been very busy!!!!! So I have had no time to write! It totally sucks! I have also signed up for some outside school activities, they are lots of fun but eat up my time.  Also, my internet has been down for the past month, so updating was impossible! But everything is back on track now, we have a new modem (which hopefully will not break) and the Easter break is coming so hopefully I will find time to finish this story. So here is Part one of the Revenge chapter (I thought I would upload what I have written so far)…. Hope you enjoy!

Oh, I heard that "Twist of Fate" aird in the USA the other day. You guys are so lucky; down under we have had no new RP in two years!! I'm glad that nick USA is airing the other new episodes, in Aus Nick AUS aired them with the rest of series three.

If there are any Aussies out there that want Nick to air "Reggies Big Break" "A Rocket Xmas" and "Twist of Fate" please let Nickelodeon know you want them by emails and letters! Well, enough of my blabbering, on with the story!

Chapter 9: Revenge (Part One)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Otto: Marshmallows?

Sam: Check.

Otto: Super Glue?

Sam: Check.

Otto: Pink hair dye?

Sam: Check.

Otto: Paper saying "hello my name is LAME-O"?

Sam: Check.

Otto: Camera?

Twister: Double check Otto – man!

Today was the day, the day that Otto, Twister and Sam will pull their revenge on Trent. After a day of planing, and with lots of phone calls and favours asked, everything seemed to be ready to go. Well, except one thing.

Twister: I wish you would tell me what this so called 'secret weapon' is! I can't take the suspense any longer.

Otto: Trust me bro, it will be here any moment now.

Sam: I don't get it Otto, why is this 'secret weapon' so important? 

Otto: After doing some research yesterday, I discovered that Trent has got with almost every girl in Reggie's year, leaving them heart broken. So, what's the best way to get the giant monkey to reveal his true colours?

Twister: Giant Monkey???? AHHHHHH!

Otto: Chill dude!

Sam: Oh, I see where this is going. You're going to get….

Before Sam could finish his sentence the door bell rang, Otto answered, it was Gillian. 

Otto looked very excited to see her. Gill was a very pretty girl with brown hair, hazel eyes, tanned skin and was wearing a trendy pair of jeans and a t-shirt. As Otto hugged Gillian Twister felt a bit weird. It was odd seeing Otto, his best bro, the most unlikely person to express attraction to the opposite sex be smitten over this girl. Twister thought that this must have been what Otto felt seeing him with Reggie.

Otto: Thanks for coming Gill! I realise that coming all the way from LA just for a day must be a bit annoying.

Gillian: No way! You made this plan sound like to much fun!

Otto: Well, you made up most of it. This is Twister, my best bro and you remember Sam.

Gillian: It's good to see you again Sam and its nice finally meet you Twister!

Sam: So, what percentage did you get on your Advance math quiz results, I got a 98!

Gillian: Same! I got 98 too! Great minds think alike! So Twist, Otto tells me that this Trent dude has been causing Reggie trouble. 

Twister: Yeah, I can't wait to get even with him. But I still don't get it, what are we going to do again?

Gillian, Otto and Sam told Twister the itinerary of the plan. His eyes widened.

Twister: So Gill's gonna….

Otto: Yes.

Twister: Then I'm gonna…

Otto: Yes.

Twister: Then you're gonna…

Otto: YES ALREADY!

Twister: I'm all over that!!!!

*~*~*~*~*~

An hour later and the plan was about to take place. Sam was stationed with a very confused Reggie at the Shore Shack while Twister, Otto and Gillian were at Mad Town, waiting for Trent.

Otto: Twist, you better take your position with your video behind the half pipe. We can't afford Trent to see you.

Twister: Right-tee-o Otto! Gil, are you sure you can pull this off.

Gillian: No worries! You just make sure the camera catches my good side!

Twister went behind the half pipe, with his camera at the ready. 

Otto: Gill, are you sure you want to do this? I mean, I am asking you to…

Gillian: I'm sure Otto. It's not like I'm gonna……you know. Just get enough for Twister to film. Plus I owe you a big favour, I mean; we may have had our differences when we first met each other, but you got to know me, the real me. You helped me out when I really needed a hand and you were there for me when my supposed 'friends' ditched me after the 'flying eagle' thing. You're the first person to like me for who I am, thankyou Otto. 

To Otto's surprise Gillian kissed him on the cheek. He went light headed; it really was an amazing feeling.

Otto: What was that for?

Gillian: Weren't you listening to the little speech I just gave? Anyway, aren't I allowed to kiss my boyfriend now?

Otto was about to kiss Gillian when Twister yelled out from behind them.

Twister: Guys, enough with the pre-show entertainment, the main attraction is about to arrive!

Otto went behind the half pipe with Twister as Trent entered the skate park. Twister hit the record button on his camera. Both Otto and Twister were trying to hold back their laughter. 

Trent entered the park and headed strait for the bowl. As he skated he noticed that a very attractive girl was watching him. Trent had never seen this girl before, so he figured that she was tourist. In Trent's book, tourists were great for one night stands. He left the bowl, took off his skating gear and went to talk to this mystery girl. Gillian gave the signle and Otto quietly creped from behind the half pipe and started tampering with Trent's helment and skates. Otto winked at Gillian and creped back to the half pipe to rejoin Twister. The plan was going smoothly, so far anyway. 

Trent: Do I look like a grocery item to you? Coz I can see you're checking me out. (A/N: and the prize for author who can't think of a good opening line goes to…..)

Gillian: Can you blame me? I'm Gillian, is that sexy accent…

Trent: New Zealand, yeah, I moved here a few years ago. I'm Trent, by the way. So, I've never seen you around here before?

Gillian: I'm visiting from LA.  

Trent: How about we cut the talk and go behind the half pipe?

Gillian: Are you sure? We only met five minutes ago?

Trent was a bit suspicious of this girl, it as almost like she was coming on to him. Trent decided to push that thought away; he was going to get what he wanted from here anyway.

Trent: Does it matter?

Trent pulled Gillian close to him and was about to kiss her, but was stopped by the biggest surprise of his life. Twister and Otto jumped out from behind the half pipe. The expression on Trent's face was priceless.

Trent: No way….

Gillian: Yes way Trent. You've been busted!

Twister: and I've got it all on tape! 

Trent: But….how did you…..how do you know her???

Otto: Gillian is _my _girlfriend. It was all part of our plan to get you off guard and show your true self. I mean, when I saw you with my sister I blamed her and went totally agro. I now realise I was a total ass hole. I really should have whomped you then and there.  

Trent: Keep this up Rocket fag and it your face I'll shove into the cement. 

Gillian: Hay, who do you think you are?

Trent: Oh look, the Rocket's bitch has something to say.

Otto was just about at boiling point, he pulled his arm back and was about to take a swing at Trent's eye but Twister stoped him; they had to stick to the plan.

Twister: Otto, don't. It's not worth it. Don't go down to his level. 

Trent: Oh yes, and we can't forget Rocket bitch's toy boy. Where's the little whore now Twist? Probably screwing someone on the side so she's _satisfied_…if you know what I mean.

At that point Twister punched Trent in the eye, leaving a purple bruise on his once flawless face.

~*~*~*~*~*

Otto: TWIST, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO "DON'T GO DOWN TO HIS LEVEL"?

Twister: Do you really think I would say something like that sincerely?

Gillian: What do we do now?

Trent recovered from the blow and looked like he was about to murder them. Otto and Twister knew that they couldn't take him, so they did the only logical thing they could do.

Otto and Twister: RUN!!!!

As this was said the three of them bolted out of the park and ran to the direction of the Shack. 

Gillian: Great, were going to get in so much trouble. Twist, YOU PUNCHD HIM! That wasn't part of the plan!

Twister: Look, you might like being called "Otto's bitch" but when he insults my friends, especially Reggie, he is asking for it!

Gillian: And you're saying I liked being called a bitch, what exactly are you implying?

Twister: Sorry, I didn't mean it to come out like that.

Otto: Guys, chill for a second. The plan can still work! And I think the charges for punching someone in the face aren't as high as sexual harassment! Twister and I have gotten out of jams much more serious than this, we will be fine.

Twister: Yeah, we'll be fine…..but there was this time on Mt Shasta…..

Gillian: Oh, just forget what I said. So Otto, we keep running?

Otto: Yeah, the rest of the plan is still going to happen. I just hope Trent decided to chase after us on his skates…..

~*~*~*~*~

IM SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER ENDS BLUNTLY! It's just that I have not updated in two months and thought you would like to see it now. My updates should be more frequent now, as my internet is back up.  In part two of revenge – You will discover what exactly Otto did to Trent's skating gear, and Reggie faces Trent for the first time after the incident. Drama and action and (like all Reg/Twist fics) Romance awaits! I will update as soon as I can, happy Easter guys!

~*~Aqua Rhapsody

Oh, I'm sorry if there are a few typos in this chappie, I'm in a hurry to get this out! Sorry Guys!!


End file.
